Magnetoelectronic devices, spin electronic devices, and spintronic devices are synonymous terms for devices that make use of effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronics is used in numerous information devices, and provides non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. The numerous magnetoelectronics information devices include, but are not limited to, Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), magnetic sensors, and read/write heads for disk drives.
Typically, a magnetoelectronic information device, such as an MRAM, includes an array of memory elements. Each memory element typically has a structure that includes multiple magnetic layers separated by various non-magnetic layers. Information is stored as directions of magnetization vectors in the magnetic layers. Magnetic vectors in one magnetic layer are magnetically fixed or pinned, while the magnetization direction of another magnetic layer may be free to switch between the same and opposite directions that are called “parallel” and “antiparallel” states, respectively. Corresponding to the parallel and antiparallel magnetic states, the magnetic memory element has low and high electrical resistance states, respectively. Accordingly, a detection of change in the measured resistance allows a magnetoelectronics information device, such as an MRAM device, to provide information stored in the magnetic memory element.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional memory element array 10 having one or more memory elements 12. An example of one type of magnetic memory element, a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element, comprises a fixed ferromagnetic layer 14 that has a magnetization direction fixed with respect to an external magnetic field and a free ferromagnetic layer 16 that has a magnetization direction that is free to rotate with the external magnetic field. The fixed layer and free layer are separated by an insulating tunnel barrier layer 18. The resistance of memory element 12 relies upon the phenomenon of spin-polarized electron tunneling through the tunnel barrier layer between the free and fixed ferromagnetic layers. The tunneling phenomenon is electron spin dependent, making the electrical response of the MTJ element a function of the relative orientations and spin polarization of the conduction electrons between the free and fixed ferromagnetic layer.
The memory element array 10 includes conductors 20, also referred to as digit lines 20, extending along rows of memory elements 12 and conductors 22, also referred to as word or bit lines 22, extending along columns of the memory elements 12. A memory element 12 is located at a cross point of a digit line 20 and a bit line 22. The magnetization direction of the free layer 16 of a memory element 12 is switched by supplying currents to digit line 20 and bit line 22. The currents create magnetic fields that switch the magnetization orientation of the selected memory element from parallel to anti-parallel, or vice versa.
FIG. 2 illustrates the fields generated by a conventional linear digit line 20 and bit line 22. To simplify the description of MRAM device 10, all directions will be referenced to an x- and y-coordinate system 50 as shown. A bit current IB 30 is defined as being positive if flowing in a positive x-direction and a digit current ID 34 is defined as being positive if flowing in a positive y-direction. A positive bit current IB 30 passing through bit line 22 results in a circumferential bit magnetic field, HB 32, and a positive digit current ID 34 will induce a circumferential digit magnetic field HD 36. The magnetic fields HB 32 and HD 36 combine to switch the magnetic orientation of the memory element 12.
Large bit and digit line currents are undesirable because memory array power consumption is a serious limiting factor in MRAM applications. High bit and digit currents require larger bit and digit lines and write circuits to handle the high currents. This may result in larger, more expensive MRAM devices. However, there is an ever-increasing demand for smaller memory devices. While smaller device size may be achieved through techniques such as patterning smaller memory elements, a smaller memory element increases the shape component of the anisotropy associated with the memory element. As the anisotropy increases, the amount of current necessary to alter the magnetization direction also increases.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a low power MRAM memory element that requires reduced or minimized current to alter the magnetic direction of the element. In addition, it is desirable to provide an MRAM device that requires low power for programming. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.